Summer Memories
by Lao Shi
Summary: Zuko asked Katara to help him remember his summers on the Ember Island. Only to discover a secret... One-shot.


After the war is over, the Gaang decided to take a vacation in the Ember Island before parting apart.

One night, Katara couldn't sleep because they would go to watch the play "The boy in the iceberg" 's modified version tomorrow. Then suddenly, she heard the stepping sound in the hall. That person stopped after walking past her room. After some moment of silence, the man sighed and went down the stairs. Hearing that, Katara knew there was one of her friends needed her help and she walked out of the room.

It didn't take her long to find out who that person was. Under the moon light, Fire Lord Zuko was sitting on the steps while looking at the sky. Noticed Katara was coming to him, Zuko turned his attention to the young waterbender and smiled.

"What's wrong, Katara? Can't sleep?"

"Yeah. What are you doing out there in the midnight?" Katara asked as she sat next to Zuko.

Zuko looked at his friend and then hanged his head. The Water Tribe girl said with a gentle voice. "You want to talk about it?"

"You know, when I was a kid, my family, my uncle and Lu Ten often came to this island in summer." Zuko smiled a little while thinking about the memories that were appearing in his mind. "Those summers were the happiest time in my life. But the truth is, after the three long years of banishment, most of those memories faded. And now, I can only remember some of them."

Katara placed her hand on Zuko's to comfort him. "You are sad because losing those memories?" Then an idea flashed through her mind. Katara smiled and said cheerfully. "Zuko, I..."

"I know what you are going to say." Zuko smiled and looked at Katara. "I could create the new memories with everyone" Zuko removed her hand and stood up. "Right?"

"No, I want to say that I can recover those memories for you." Hearing that, Zuko's eyes widened. Knowing that Katara wouldn't lie about those serious things, Zuko calmed down and asked. "How?"

"In Ba Sing Se, Jet was brainwashed by the Dai Li. He lost his real memories and tried to mislead us. And I could use waterbending to help him get back his memories. So I properly can help recovering yours, too."

"Then, can you do it now?" Zuko sat down while asking his friend for help.

"I don't see why not. I couldn't sleep, anyway. Wait here." After some time, Katara went back with a pot of water. Covered her hand with water, the young waterbender downed her knees behind the young firbender and moved her hands to the sides of his head. Zuko's sight started to change as he started to see his precious past clearly.

That whole night, Zuko watched his memories with joyful and told every stories which he just remember to Katara. They talked about those stories until the dawn came.

In that morning, a miracle happened, Sokka was the first one to awake. Walking down the hall to the bathroom, he saw the couple who was still working on recovering the man's memories. With a goofy grin on his face, the Water Tribe boy ran as fast as he could to the couple and joked happily.

"Wow. Is it already the time when the Fire Lord needs to get his brain checked?"

Knowing that if there was Sokka around, they could't continue whatever they are doing. Zuko slapped his head in frustration and sighed before walking away to get ready for the day. Leaving Sokka with a confuse face. The teenager turned to his sister and asked "What's up with him?"

Katara sighed "Oh, Sokka. Why did you have to get up early this morning?". Feeling that he just did something bad, Sokka low his head and felt sorry. But that moment didn't last long because the rest of the Gaang had already came out of their room. Sokka ran happily to them and started to brag. "Hey, guys. Guess what I just saw?"

"What is it, Sokka?" Suki asked.

"I just saw Zuko got his brain checked!" Sokka said happily.

After some moments of silence, Toph started to brush the dirt off her clothes and said. "I think you are the one who needs his brain check."

"What do you mean, checked?" Aang asked.

Sokka raised his hand and pretended to be Katara while answering. "She cured his head like this!"

"Didn't she once do that with that Jet guy?" Toph said.

"Yeah. To jog his memories." Aang said and his face became worried. "Is Zuko alright?"

With a worried face, the old general went down the stairs to asked Katara. "Did something happen to my nephew?"

"No, General Iroh. There is nothing wrong with Zuko. Don't pay attention to Sokka." Katara giggled and frowned at her brother before continued. "Zuko just wants to remember his past on this island."

"Oh. Did it go smoothly?" Iroh grinned after knowing that Zuko was alright.

"Yeah." Katara said cheerfully. "I don't even know that technique can be that good. I can recover every bit of his memories while being here. We talked about them while doing it the whole night. Tonight, we will continue to recover his memories when he was two years old."

Iroh frowned a little and laughed happily. "I bet my nephew must be very happy with that. Thank you, Katara" . Iroh walked away but all of sudden, Toph ran to him and said. "Your heart is beating pretty fast. Are you alright, uncle?"

The old man turned to see the young earthbender and smiled happily. "It is just my age. Don't worry."

"He is lying." Toph thought while watching the old firebender walked away. For some reasons, Toph had a feeling that she shouldn't tell everyone about it.

That night, after watching the play, everyone gathered in the dining room to watch Katara recovered Zuko's memories. Toph sat next to Iroh for the purpose of checking the old man's heart's beats.

Covering her hands with water, Katara asked Zuko before starting. "Zuko, do you remember anything when you were two years old?"

"That year, my father didn't come. He went for a war. There were only my mother, my uncle, Lu Ten and me." Zuko said then looked his uncle. "My uncle and Lu Ten moved to here that summer."

"I think that is enough. Now close your eyes and try to picture your room in that summer." Katara raised her hand to the sides of Zuko's head.

The dining room's sight started to be replaced by the sight of Zuko's old room. It was at night, the room's window was closed so the wind can't blow into Zuko's cradle. There was a woman's voice outside of the room. Zuko realized it was his mother's right away.

"Dear, did you ready to watch the play?"

"Yeah. I will wake our son up and we will go." The male's voice answered.

In reality, Zuko said surprisedly. "I can't believe it. My father did come that summer." Toph could feel Iroh's heart started to beat even faster than before. "But his voice is little weird, though."

Zuko continued on seeing his memories. The door of his room opened and the owner of that male voice walked in and came to near him. Because the window was closed, the baby Zuko couldn't see that face well, but there was something about that man makes Zuko happy. The man played with the baby for a while before he was reminded by Ursa's voice.

"Dear! You can play with Zuko later. The play is about to start."

The man giggled and hold Zuko in his arms before went outside. His mother was waiting outside of the room. After the man passed the little firebender to Ursa, the baby Zuko turned back to see the man. Zuko mumbled. "That man is…"

Zuko's eyes opened widely then he stared at the man who has the same face with the father in his vision. Then he finished the sentence with a surprised voice. "…My uncle".

* * *

That's it. Thank you a lot for reading this story. Please leave review :D

Disclaimer: 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' and all its characters are property of Nickedoleon, Mike and Bryan.


End file.
